The prior art describes a variety of polymer systems formed by reaction of carbon dioxide and an alkylene oxide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,415 to H. C. Stevens it is taught that high molecular weight polycarbonates can be formed from carbon dioxide and 1,2-epoxides. These polycarbonates are terminated with hydroxyl groups as taught at Col. 1, lines 42-46.
More recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,162 to R. F. Harris describes the synthesis of surfactants which are poly(alkylene carbonate) polyahls having an acid-terminal moiety. These compounds are alcohol terminated species and are of the general formula EQU R--(OC(O)OC.sub.2 H.sub.4 OC.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.m --(OC.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.n --(OI).sub.k --OH
where R is alkyl, such as fatty alkyl, and where m can range from about 1 to about 40, n can range from about 0 to 200, and k can range from about 0 to about 8. The moiety I is an unsubstituted or substituted residue from a diol or polyol. Acid-functional poly(alkylene carbonate) polyahls are obtained by the reaction of the alcohol terminated species with diacids.